mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conán
About Roark/Biography Before being reborn as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. During his chapter in the story, it is revealed that his son was killed during a raid by the Black Dragon and he works for the Elder Gods to bring him back to life. As the leader of his clan, he took blame for not being able to defend his village and save his son as the was invading a rival clan at the time and exiled himself. In search of his son's killer, he wondered Earthrealm and while it was being invaded by Shao Kahn's forces, his soul was sucked into the soulnado formed by Quan Chi. From there, his soul was viewed and cleansed and was anointed Champion of the Elder Gods. Roark will sometimes speak in Gaelic proverbs when conversing with the Elder Gods or Gods (i.e, Raiden, Fujin). Appearance ... In his Big Bang variation, he has a moon-like object follows him. In his Headhunter variation, his celtic sword appears on his back. In his Disruptor '''variation, his eyes and tattoos glow white. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. "The '''Big Bang variation enhances Roark's use of spatial manipulation to defend and conquer the area around him. (Adds Pulsar bombs, Low Gravity, and Matter Field.) "While in his Headhunter variation, Roark utilizes Celtic weaponry to gain the upper hand on the opponent and deal deadly blows to ensure his victory." And lastly, the Disruptor variation allows Roark to rip through space and time to play both a defensive and offensive hand in defeating an enemy. (Adds Spark,' Void', and Space Rip.) Signature Moves Crescent Moon: '''Roark fires a crescent moon projectile at his opponent. This can also be done in air. *The enhanced is called '''Full Moon in which the moon becomes more powerful and moves faster. Comet: 'Roark engulfs his body in flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations as well. *'Up Comet: 'Roark charges the aerial opponent. *'Down Comet: '''Roark charges the grounded opponent while in air. '''Pulsar: '''Roark creates a small flashing ball of energy to blast the opponent back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. *The enhanced versions are called '''Lighthouse, in which the damage and size of the pulsar is increased. Low Gravity: '''Roark decreases the opponents mass which causes them to levitate. *The enhanced version is called '''Gravitational Pull, which adds a slam. Matter Field: '''Roark creates a force field of space matter that pushes the opponent back. *The enhanced version is called '''Matter Intangil, which stuns the opponent as well. Spark: '''Roark in cases himself in a pulsar-like object to avoid low attacks. *The enhanced version of this move is called '''Emmisor, where additional special moves are available. Shot-Out: '''Roark, as a spark, dashes through the opponent, bouncing them up and allowing a juggle. This can only be done during '''Emmisor. Burst: '''Roark, as a spark, creates a powerful blast that deflects projectiles and/or blasts the opponent back. This can only be done during '''Emmisor. Void: '''Roark furiously kicks the opponent into a black hole and as they appear behind him, he grabs and snaps their neck. *The enhanced version is called '''Celtic Curse, in which Roark also does an "Irish Curse Backbreaker". Space Rip: Roark creates a black hole in front of him that absorbs any projectile aimed for his upper body. *The enhanced version is called Space Bridge, which also creates a portal behind the opponent and fires at their back. Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Roark slashes the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he stabs them through the chin upward and finishes by pulling the sword outward, splitting the skull in half. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - Roark grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. Then he adds mass to their head, chrushing the neck in result. Fatalities Unnamed Fatality: Roark grabs the opponent's head and boils their blood. As their blood seeps through their skin and their eye balls begins to melt, Roark tightens his grip and the opponent's lungs burst out of their body. Unnamed Fatality: 'Roark spawns a black hole behind and in front of the loser. Soon, the skin separates from their body, and both gets sucked into their respective black holes. After, a third black hole then spawns from above and the body smashes to the ground. Other Finishers '"New-ality": Basic Attacks: Forward Elbow - [ 1 ] **Bare-knuckle - [ → + 1 ] **Knee Strike - [ ← + 1 ] **Low Elbow - [ ↓ + 1 ] **Celtic Jawbreaker - [ 2 ] **Celtic Thrust - [ ← + 2 ] (chargeable) **Celtic Uppercut - [ ↓ + 2 ] **Gut Kick - [ 3 ] **Shin-kick - [ ← + 3 ] **Vengeful Knee - [ 4 ] **Upward Strike - [ ↓ + 4 ] Air Attacks: Heavy Knee - [ 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 ] Throws: ''' Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → + ] '''Dash Attacks: ** Combo Attacks: Nosebreaker - [ 1 , 1 ] (another elbow) **Vengeful Palm - [ 1 , 1 , 2 ] (juggle palm) **For Fearghus - [ 1 , 1 , 2 , 1 ] (portal tears at them) **Chin Smasher - [ 1 , 1 , 3 ] (comet shoulder) **Uplifter - [ 1 , 2 ] (juggle kick) **Emptiness - [ 1 , 2 , 3 ] (spawns a black hole, transports them behind) **Twin Celt Knees - [ ← + 1 , ← + 1 ] **Krash - [ ← + 1 , ← + 1 , 2 ] (underhand smash) **Gravitational Pull - [ ← + 1 , ← + 1 , 2 , ↑ + 2 + 4 ] (tele-slam) **Impact - [ 2 , → + 1 ] (moon burst in face) **3d Printer - [ 2 , → + 1 , 1 + 4 ] (grab, black hole transport) **Blue Moon - [ 2 , → + 2 ] (moon chest explode) **Blood Moon - [ 2 , → + 2 , → + 2 ] (moon head smash) **New Moon - [ 2 , → + 2 , → + 2 , 1 ] (moon face smash) **Dark Ages - [ 2 , 4 ] (face kick) **Space Stationed - [ 2 , 4 , 3 ] (chest kick) **Sun-Streaker - [ 2 , 4 , 3 , 1 ] (flame uppercut) **Astronomy - [ 3 , 1 ] (Bare-knuckle) **Space Hold - [ 3 , 1 , 1 + 2 ] (grab, head explode) **Fault in our Stars - [ 3 , 1 , 3 ] (explode star on enemy) **No Mere Man - [ 3 , 1 , 4 ] (arm breaker) **Dornálaíocht - [ 3 , 3 ] (high knee) **Luck of the Irish - [ ← + 3 , ← + 2 ] (spatial bind) Headhunter Alterations: Special Moves: **Crescent Moon - [ ↓ , → , 1 ] **Comet - [ ← , → , 3 ] **Up Comet - [ ← , → , 3 , ↑ ] **Down Comet - [ ← , → , 3 , ↓ ] **Pulsar - [ ↓ , ← , 2 ] **Close Pulsar - [ ↓ , ← , 2, ← ] **Far Pulsar - [ ↓ , ← , 2 , → ] **Low Gravity - [ ↓ , ← , 1 ] **Matter Field - [ ← , ↓ , → + 4 ] **Spark - [ → , → , ← , 4 ] **Shot-Out - [ 4 ] **Burst - [ 2 ] **Void - [ ↓ , → , 3 ] **Space Rip - [ ↓ , ← , 2 ] Gameplay Basic Attacks: Forward Elbow - [ 1 ] **Bare-knuckle - [ → + 1 ] **Knee Strike - [ ← + 1 ] **Low Elbow - [ ↓ + 1 ] **Celtic Jawbreaker - [ 2 ] **Celtic Thrust - [ ← + 2 ] (chargeable) **Celtic Uppercut - [ ↓ + 2 ] **Gut Kick - [ 3 ] **Shin-kick - [ ← + 3 ] **Vengeful Knee - [ 4 ] **Upward Strike - [ ↓ + 4 ] Air Attacks: Heavy Knee - [ 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 ] Throws: ''' Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → + ] '''Dash Attacks: **Neck Snapper [ ← / → + ] Combo Attacks: Nosebreaker - [ 1 , 1 ] (another elbow) **Vengeful Palm - [ 1 , 1 , 2 ] (juggle palm) **For Fearghus - [ 1 , 1 , 2 , 1 ] (portal tears at them) **Chin Smasher - [ 1 , 1 , 3 ] (comet shoulder) **Uplifter - [ 1 , 2 ] (juggle kick) **Emptiness - [ 1 , 2 , 3 ] (spawns a black hole, transports them behind) **Twin Celt Knees - [ ← + 1 , ← + 1 ] **Krash - [ ← + 1 , ← + 1 , 2 ] (underhand smash) **Gravitational Pull - [ ← + 1 , ← + 1 , 2 , ↑ + 2 + 4 ] (tele-slam) **Impact - [ 2 , → + 1 ] (moon burst in face) **3d Printer - [ 2 , → + 1 , 1 + 4 ] (grab, black hole transport) **Blue Moon - [ 2 , → + 2 ] (moon chest explode) **Blood Moon - [ 2 , → + 2 , → + 2 ] (moon head smash) **New Moon - [ 2 , → + 2 , → + 2 , 1 ] (moon face smash) **Dark Ages - [ 2 , 4 ] (face kick) **Space Stationed - [ 2 , 4 , 3 ] (chest kick) **Sun-Streaker - [ 2 , 4 , 3 , 1 ] (flame uppercut) **Astronomy - [ 3 , 1 ] (Bare-knuckle) **Space Hold - [ 3 , 1 , 1 + 2 ] (grab, head explode) **Fault in our Stars - [ 3 , 1 , 3 ] (explode star on enemy) **No Mere Man - [ 3 , 1 , 4 ] (arm breaker) **Dornálaíocht - [ 3 , 3 ] (high knee) **Luck of the Irish - [ ← + 3 , ← + 2 ] (spatial bind) Headhunter Alterations: Down Slash - [ 4 ] Special Moves: **Crescent Moon - [ ↓ , → , 1 ] **Comet - [ ← , → , 3 ] **Up Comet - [ ← , → , 3 , ↑ ] **Down Comet - [ ← , → , 3 , ↓ ] **Pulsar - [ ↓ , ← , 2 ] **Close Pulsar - [ ↓ , ← , 2, ← ] **Far Pulsar - [ ↓ , ← , 2 , → ] **Low Gravity - [ ↓ , ← , 1 ] **Matter Field - [ ← , ↓ , → + 4 ] **Spark - [ → , → , ← , 4 ] **Shot-Out - [ 4 ] **Burst - [ 2 ] **Void - [ ↓ , → , 3 ] **Space Rip - [ ↓ , ← , 2 ] Quotes Intro Raiden: **''"Shockin' seein' you here."'' (You will pay for your insolence.) "Ah, you don't say." **(…) "…" (…) Kotal Kahn: **''"..."'' (…) "..." **(…) "You abuse your power Kahn!" (…) Ferra/Torr: **''"..."'' (…) "..." **(Intruder!) "Is that a little girl on your back?" (We split you in half!) Scorpion: **''"The Shirai Ryu are gone Scorpion."'' (They will see you burn!) "Are ye eager to join them?" **(…) "..." (…) Sub Zero: **''"Dirty Lin Kuei minion."'' (Elder God pet!) "Your head will be me trophy." **(…) "..." (…) Cassie Cage: **''"..."'' (…) "..." **(...) "Are you mad at me darling?" (...) D'Vorah: **''"..."'' (…) "..." **(...) "..." (...) Kano: **''"Kano..."'' (…) "I will strip the skin from your bones!" **(A Celt alive after our little party?) "You will suffocate on your words!" (Come to papa.) The Spectre **''"Beidh tú ag titim Demon!" - "You will fall demon!" (Tá mé aon Demon, tá mé bhferice. - I am no demon, I am vengeance.) ''"Ansin, cén fáth nach bhfuil muid ag obair le chéile?" - "Then why aren't we working together?" **(You and your false idols will fall.) "…" ''(…) Story Mode ''"A thank you does not pay the fiddler! You assured me that if I do what you wish, you with return Fearghus to the realm of mortals!" ''(To the Elder Gods, after insert and they don't bring his son back to life.) Character Relationships '''TBA' Trivia **His Celtic Curse move pays homage to Irish wrestler Sheamus. **He obtained his spatial manipulation powers from the Elder Gods. **In his intro: ***When he speaks first he "reverse-disintegrates" from a moon-like orb, says his line, the juggles around small planet-like orbs in his hand. ***When he speaks second he has planets-like orbs orbiting him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Venommm